


Boxy Heaven

by kakawot



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakawot/pseuds/kakawot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might have been dead for some time now, but he had once again died and gone to Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxy Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Internet-cookie for you if you know which movie I'm referring to.

He was in Heaven.

He might have been dead for some time now, but he had once again died and gone to Heaven.

Giddy he flew across the warehouse, letting his fingers wander in, under, over the thousands upon thousands of blissed square wooden boxes. Intangibility came in handy as he careened through the boxes, taking note of the contents. Rare gems, old statues, sharp daggers, all kinds of treasures resided within this warehouse.

All the boxes read 'top secret' in thick, black letters, along with a serial number. In the distance, the walls of the warehouse were a dull grey, with sparse lighting coming from old lamps, hanging suspended from the high ceiling.

Not that he needed light to see this was the best discovery he had ever made. No more cardboard, wood was so much better for forging armor and taking over the world! Everybody would come to appreciate their square (or rectangular) overlords, with no pesky Ghost Boy to stop him.

Not when he'd just...

Was that ecto-energy coming from that box? It was faint, but definitely there, because it became stronger as he flew closer. A lone human was carting a box on a squeaky wheeled platform, and appeared to be in no hurry. The box the old human was carting around contained that which gave off ecto-energy. Curious, the ghost dove down, and appeared before the human.

"BEWARE!"

His trademark scream and appearance was enough the send the human male running for the exit. At his leisure, the ghost perused the box. This box also had 'top secret' printed on it, along with the serial number 9906753. With some trouble because of the nails keeping the lid in place, the ghost ripped open the box.

The sparse light reflected off the golden box, intricately decorated and with four stakes sticking out of it, so two people could carry it. A soft golden glow illuminated the box from within. Ecto-energy resided in this artifact, and more than he first suspected.

The Ghost Box grinned at his discovery. This could get interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending scene from Indiana Jones – Raiders of the Lost Ark, anyone? Bet the Box Ghost would love to get his hands on all those boxes.


End file.
